Brothers
by D. M. Robb
Summary: A series of vignettes that explore the brotherhood Mufasa and Scar shared in their youth.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

Rage churned through Mufasa as he watched Scar slink away. It was bad enough that his younger brother disrespected him, but to display such rudeness toward _Simba_… He found himself wishing that Scar had challenged him to a fight.

"There's one in every family, sire," said Zazu, interrupting Mufasa's thoughts. His hornbill majordomo alighted on his shoulder. "Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Mufasa sighed. "What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Zazu!" Mufasa could feel his anger gradually fading.

"And just think," Zazu continued in a light-hearted tone, "whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him."

Mufasa chuckled at that but his mind stirred. Had Scar always been so obstinate? He thought back, struggling to remember when his younger brother, known as Taka in his youth, had changed. They used to play together as cubs, tussling in the tall grass and chasing one another. A wistful melancholy wormed through him at those memories. If Taka's playful bites were a little hard and the pranks he pulled on Mufasa slightly cruel, Mufasa hadn't really noticed…then. Taka was smaller and younger, he figured, and needed to prove his strength.

But he had turned sullen and bitter as he matured, refusing Mufasa's offers to practice pouncing and go on adventures, choosing instead to slink off somewhere and sulk. _Was it because I, as the eldest, was first in line after Dad to become king? _Mufasa frowned, wondering how he would have felt if the roles had been reversed. _Possibly relieved, _he thought. _After watching Dad deal with all the problems in the Pride Lands, I knew what a difficult responsibility this would be. And I was right! Scar doesn't realize how lucky he was to have been born second! _


	2. The Circle of Life

**The Circle of Life**

Mufasa and his father Ahadi dug into the warm flesh of the zebra that his mother Uru had hunted. The meat was still warm and had a rich, tangy flavor.

"You should have kept it alive," Taka grumbled, taking a large bite out of the dead zebra's belly and swallowing. "I like to see things squirm while I eat them." Taka's words sickened Mufasa.

"Taka!" Uru chided.

"We're supposed to respect all the animals, remember?" Mufasa said. He often couldn't understand Taka: his little brother had a sharp, witty mind that Mufasa couldn't help admiring but he remained irritatingly stubborn when it came to absorbing the knowledge that their parents and Rafiki imparted on them. Taka glared at him. "Even those we eat."

"Well said, my son." Warmth passed through Mufasa as Ahadi grinned at him. "You have learned your lessons well and will make a great king someday." His father ruffled his mane with his large paw. "You should listen to your older brother, Taka." Ahadi fixed his bright green eyes on the younger lion.

"But he's wrong." Taka's voice came out as a petty growl. Mufasa continued eating, hoping to avoid the uncomfortable exchange. Ahadi and Taka frequently bickered. This was nothing new. "Those animals are beneath us. They're merely food."

"Yes, and as such, they keep us alive," said Ahadi. Mufasa hid his smile behind the zebra carcass. How many times had their father told them about the Circle of Life? That was one of the many lessons that Taka sneered at. "And when we die—"

"Yes, I know." Taka's voice was tight with exasperation. "Our bodies become the grass and they eat the grass. It's all part of the Circle of Life." His tone was mocking but Ahadi didn't seem to notice. Or he pretended not to.

"Don't you forget it, young son."

Mufasa and his parents returned to their meal as Taka dashed away.

"I should go talk to him," Uru said, glancing at Taka's fading form. The sun was setting over the vast savannah, painting the jutting Pride Rock with shadow and spilling a rich crimson over the tall grasses. Elephants, zebras, and gazelles grazed in the distance.

"Why bother?" Mufasa murmured, sitting back on his haunches and swishing his tail. "He refuses to listen to anyone." Annoyance at his brother burned in his stomach, souring the meat he had just consumed. Taka couldn't even get through a family meal without arguing.


	3. Stargazing

**Stargazing**

"It's now dark enough to see the stars. Come along, Mufasa." Ahadi's eyes glittered as he led his son onto the endless field.

Mufasa's heart gave a leap. His favorite evening pastime was gazing at the stars while Ahadi told stories of the Great Kings who had lived in previous generations.

"I'll send Taka over, if he's willing," said Uru as Ahadi and Mufasa settled on their backs in the grass that still held the sun's warmth.

Her words filled Mufasa with a sinking sensation. He wanted this time to be just between him and his father.

_Why are you even concerned? _a part of his mind chided.

Mufasa took a deep breath. That was true. Why should he worry? Taka _never _joined them in stargazing, not since they were cubs, anyway. He stared heavenward, remembering something Taka had said when they were younger, the last time he had ever stargazed with them. "It's only the kings who become the stars. The rest of us just turn into grass." Although he had mumbled this, his tone had been soaked with bitterness. Ahadi hadn't heard and Mufasa couldn't think of anything to say to that.

A disturbing feeling tingled in his chest but it quickly dissipated. He focused on the stars as they gradually multiplied against a sky that deepened from dark indigo to black. A slim crescent moon hovered low on the horizon but it still wasn't bright enough to overpower the starlight. Mufasa sighed, enjoying the breeze that swept through the grass, carrying the blending scents of countless creatures. Unseen crickets serenaded them with soothing chirps.

"Those stars are all the Great Kings of the past," Ahadi said, as if for the first time.

Mufasa breathed deeply as he listened. He had heard the stories countless times before but never grew tired of them. "And you and I will be up there too, someday, won't we Dad?" He caught Taka's familiar scent and glanced around. His little brother was watching them from several feet away, his vivid green eyes glowing with an ominous incandescence against the darkness. Mufasa stiffened. _Taka will ruin this. He ruins everything. _He struggled to push that selfish thought aside.

"That's right, son." If Ahadi noticed Taka, he didn't let on. "Then it will be our turn to watch over a new king."

Mufasa sighed with relief as Taka turned and fled.


	4. Pride Land Troubles

**Pride Land Troubles**

Mufasa was awakened by Ahadi. The light of early dawn spilled deep golden beams through the opening of their den. "There's another problem in the Pride Lands and I'd like your help."

"Of course, Dad," Mufasa mumbled drowsily as he climbed to his feet. There was always some trouble or another. Peaceful days with nothing to do were rare for kings and kings-in-training. He yawned and stretched, then glanced around the cave. The other lions were still asleep, huddled together, their snores vibrating against the creviced walls. Taka was curled up away from them, against a wall. He rarely slept with the group, preferring his space. Mufasa felt a twinge of jealousy that _he _couldn't be the one allowed to sleep a little longer.

_Taka came in late last night, _he recalled as he and Ahadi crept down Pride Rock. The sky and grasslands were a brilliant gold; acacia trees stood out like spiky shadows against them. _I wonder where he was. He was probably getting into some kind of trouble. _Mufasa felt he should be concerned. Taka was his little brother, after all. Still, if their parents weren't worried, why should he be?


	5. The Elephant Graveyard

**The Elephant Graveyard**

"The water hole belongs to everyone," Ahadi said to the hippos that crowded the lake, snapping at any animal that came to drink. His deep voice was calm but Mufasa could detect the threat of a growl. He had always admired his father's self-restraint. This came in handy when dealing with such obstinate creatures…including Taka. "I suggest—"

"Dad!" Taka interrupted in a panicked voice as he padded up to Ahadi. "It's Tukutu. I saw him wander off again." Taka panted as if he had run a great distance, gulping in breaths of air. "He was headed toward the Elephant Graveyard."

Mufasa sighed inwardly. Was this another one of Taka's pranks or was Tukutu really in danger? That small cub did have a proclivity for mischief. He had attempted to head toward the graveyard on occasion but was always caught before he could get too far.

Mufasa glanced over at Ahadi who was staring down at Taka through burning eyes. "Are you telling the truth, Taka?" His tone was firm, serious.

Mufasa's mind stirred. Dealing with Taka was usually worse than all the problems of running the Pride Lands, especially when it was so difficult to know when he was being honest. He frequently lied but his innate ability to dramatically improvise made every word he spoke sound like the ultimate truth. This was also why most of his pranks were so successful. Mufasa felt his fur slightly bristle as he remembered, with a dash of embarrassment, how Taka had been able to successfully trick _him _when they were younger, something that often got both of them in trouble.

"Yes, Dad." Taka raised his head and stared directly into Ahadi's eyes without blinking. "Do you really want to question me while Tukutu's life is in danger?"

Ahadi took a deep breath and turned toward Mufasa. "Very well. Mufasa, you stay here and reason with the hippos while I go after—"

"No!" Taka's voice rang with a desperate note. "The graveyard is big. He could be anywhere and there are hyenas around."

Anger and fear for Tukutu prickled at Mufasa. What if Taka was telling the truth and Tukutu really had finally wandered all the way to the graveyard, despite the warnings? Those hyenas were known to be merciless, especially when it came to helpless prey. A tiny cub would be no match for them.

"He's right, Dad," Mufasa said, stepping forward. "There is strength in numbers. We should all go. That way we can face the hyenas together if they want trouble."

"That's a good point, Mufasa," Ahadi said, tapping his shoulder with his paw. Mufasa saw rage flash in Taka's eyes but it was quickly replaced by a look of relief. Ahadi turned back to the water hole and faced the hippo leader. "We'll continue this discussion when we return."

He strode in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard with Mufasa and Taka following behind. The blending fragrances of the Pride Lands were soon replaced by the stench of sulfur mixed with the powerful odor of countless hyenas. The towering walls of these bleak canyons surrounded them, blocking out most of the sunlight and washing everything in shadow. Enormous bones and tusks scattered the dusty ground in all directions and mineral pools bubbled, occasionally spurting into flaring geysers. _Why would anyone ever _want_ to come here? _Mufasa thought.

Ahadi stopped and sniffed the air. "I can't make out Tukutu's scent," he gasped in exasperation. "The stench of hyenas is too strong. We'd better split up to look for him. I'll head off this way." He jerked his head to the left. "And you two search in the opposite direction. Stick together," he rumbled. Mufasa noticed that his eyes were fixed on Taka. _Dad certainly trusts me more than he does Taka, _he couldn't help thinking with a fleeting smugness.

"Of course, Dad," Mufasa said as he and Taka crept around jutting bones, searching for Tukutu. Frustration wormed through Mufasa. If it wasn't for this interruption, the problem with the water hole could have possibly been resolved by now. "Why don't these cubs ever listen?" he couldn't help grumbling. "Don't they realize the danger—"

"Mufasa!" Taka shouted, nudging him. "Hyenas!"

Mufasa felt his muscles tightening as he prepared for an attack. Three spotted forms with sloping backs crept from beneath the jutting tusks of an elephant skull. These were young hyenas, not yet fully grown, but their yellow eyes held menacing glows.

"Well look who's ventured into our territory," said the leader, a female. Mufasa thought he detected a tremor of fear in her voice as her gaze scanned him. _Good, _he thought. _Perhaps I can scare them off without a fight. _"The mighty Prince himself." One of the others burst into a nervous laugh and was sharply elbowed by the third.

"Stay close," Mufasa whispered to Taka.

Taka stepped in front of him and faced the hyenas. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!" he growled, his voice trembling with emotion. An unexpected warmth filled Mufasa. _Perhaps he really does care about me. _"Fight me instead."

"Leave them to me." Mufasa stepped up beside his brother and bared his teeth at the hyenas. A feeling of triumph flickered through him as they yelped and cringed. The shadow of a forth hyena, this one full grown, crept from the shadows. _Both of us should be able to fight off four, _he thought, his mind churning.

"No!" Taka yelled, shoving in front of Mufasa. "You're the future king. I should sacrifice my—"

The fourth hyena pounced. Horror spilled through Mufasa as her claw raked the side of Taka's face. He howled, an agonizing sound that echoed against the surrounding cliffs, and crumpled to the ground. A slender stream of blood trickled from his left eye.

Intense rage pumped through Mufasa. "That's my brother you just injured," he roared, his deep voice throbbing against the walls.

"Well, that's what he gets for creeping into our territory," the hyena matriarch hissed. "Isn't owning the Pride Lands enough for you lions?"

"Go get him, Mama!" the young female shouted.

Mufasa took a deep breath and roared as loud as he could. Pride filled him as all four hyenas gasped in terror and raced away, their claws skittering over rocks until they vanished into the shadows.

"Mufasa!" Ahadi shouted, hurrying up to him. "That's some roar you have. I'm proud of you, son. You sent those hyenas racing off in fear and didn't even have to lay a claw on them."

"I wish I could have," Mufasa growled. His sensation of victory was overwhelmed by worry and anger. "The big one hurt Taka."

"Taka!" Ahadi gasped as both he and Mufasa hurried to his side. He was still huddled on the ground with a paw over his injured eye. Mufasa's stomach churned with nausea. Although he had felt brave when facing the hyenas, he was nearly frozen with fear for Taka. Yes, his little brother was often difficult, if not impossible, to deal with but what if that hyena had permanently blinded him? Had frightening them off really been enough? A part of him longed to rip them to shreds, especially that big one. "Taka," Ahadi said again in a gentle voice. "Move your paw and let me see how bad the injury is."

Taka did so and struggled to open his hurt eye. A thin, bloody wound formed a slash above and below it but, aside from that, there didn't appear to be any more damage.

Mufasa sighed with relief as Ahadi gasped, "It's only a cut, thank the Great Kings. Can you stand, son?" He gently nudged Taka with his head.

Taka, closing his injured eye, slowly heaved to his feet. Mufasa stepped forward, wondering what he could do to help.

"Mufasa, take Taka back to the Pride Lands and have Rafiki look at that wound. He has medicines that can help it heal. I'm going to stay here and continue looking for Tukutu. I just hope—"

"Tukutu isn't here," Taka blurted in a bitter voice.

"So this was a lie, after all." Ahadi's tone grew stern. "Why did you do this?"

Taka shrugged and kept his head down. "I just thought it would be a fun prank." The words came out in choked whispers.

Shock slid through Mufasa, although he felt he shouldn't be surprised. Taka was known for his pranks. But wasn't leading them to the Elephant Graveyard going a bit too far? What in the heavens had he been thinking?

"You lured us into hyena territory as a prank!" Ahadi thundered in a deafening, echoing roar. Taka cowered. Mufasa felt an urge to cringe, even though their father's rage wasn't directed at him. He had seen Ahadi angry before, usually with Taka, but he rarely lost control of his temper. Ahadi took a deep breath and shook his dark mane. "I hope you realize the grave danger you put us in, Taka," he continued in a softer, but still firm, tone. "You are much too old for such pranks. It's a good thing Mufasa was born first since he has better sense." Mixed feelings battled within Mufasa as he saw Taka cringe: warmth combined with concern that Taka would resent him even more now. "I'm very disappointed in you. That injury will serve as your punishment. You are lucky that is all you received."

The three of them made their way, slowly and silently, back to the Pride Lands. Taka kept his head bowed and walked with a limping gait, so different from his usual proud slink. Mufasa's mind grasped for something to say but he came up blank.

"Taka, you're hurt!" Uru cried, racing up to him as they neared Pride Rock. "What happened?" She tried to nuzzle him but he simply closed his injured eye and turned from her.

"It's the price he paid for a foolish prank," Ahadi said as they were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the pride. Mufasa noticed Tukutu in the crowd, along with Sarabi, the beautiful young lioness to whom he was betrothed. His insides tingled as his gaze slid over her sleek tawny form. "He could have been hurt even worse and possibly killed if it hadn't been for Mufasa."

A glowing feeling filled Mufasa as the others gathered around him, cheering his courage. He focused primarily on Sarabi who smiled at him with a coy gleam in her exotic brown eyes.


	6. Worry

**Worry**

Taka's cut healed into a long, narrow scar. After that day at the Elephant Graveyard, he insisted that his name was now Scar. He grew even more distant and aloof, spending little time amongst the pride.

Mufasa shivered at that thought as he stood at the edge of Pride Rock, his gaze sweeping over the endless savannah. It was speckled with zebras, giraffes, gazelles, and elephants, all quietly grazing. He felt cold despite the heat of the late afternoon sun and the warm wind that ruffled his mane. _My becoming king after Dad joined the stars certainly didn't help Scar's attitude. And now that Simba had been born…_

He looked back at Sarabi, lounging on the ledge with their sleeping son cuddled in her paws. An intense warmth flooded Mufasa, mixed with a lingering fear.

_Scar may have his faults, _he thought, padding toward Sarabi, _but he certainly wouldn't wish harm on his only nephew…would he? _

That worry nagged him like a stubborn itch as he nuzzled Simba and Sarabi. The tiny cub sighed and smiled in his sleep.

Mufasa mentally pushed that concern aside as he beamed down at his son. Tomorrow, at dawn, he planned to show Simba around the Pride Lands, just as Ahadi had done with him many years ago.

**End**


End file.
